


Proposal

by methamphetamine



Series: Mojave? Mo Problems. [4]
Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8911441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methamphetamine/pseuds/methamphetamine
Summary: Or, the three times Betsy almost asked Six to marry her and the one time she did.





	

Betsy was never one for words. She was charismatic, sure, but when it came to openly admitting feelings she was suddenly at loss for words. She was never the kind to wear her heart on her sleeve. So when it came to proposing to Six, she was more than a little lost.

She decided to propose in their house, something ordinary and not a big deal. Because this wasn't a big deal. It was only asking the woman she loves to fucking _marry_ her sorry ass.

* * *

"Six."

"Yeah?"

"Would you..."

"What?"

"Take out the laundry, it's been piling up for a while."

"Okay."

* * *

Attempt one, failed. Betsy needed a new idea. It needed to be special. Something dazzling and wonderful. Maybe... a night in Vegas! Six had always loved the glitz and glamor of the strip. This time Betsy would propose for sure.

* * *

Everything was going to plan. They had arrived at the strip all dressed up, Six in her best dress and Betsy in her cleanest suit. They had a room booked at the Tops and had just had an amazing dinner at the restaurant there. It was late in the evening by now and they had just got back to their room. Six was currently in their bathroom washing off her makeup. Betsy had time to prepare. She wrung her hands nervously, waiting for Six to come out of the bathroom.

Ten or so minutes passed and Six still wasn't out of the bathroom. Betsy wondered what was taking so long. She decided to call through the door first. "Six? Honey?" She received to reply. Betsy pushed open the door to find Six slumped over the sink, fast asleep.

"Typical." Betsy sighed. "Just when I'd worked up the damn courage as well."

* * *

Attempt two, failed. Again. She needed to be more creative this time, something romantic. Six loved all the sappy shit Betsy did for her. Third time's the charm right? Surely she couldn't fail three times in a row.

* * *

Betsy decided to try and propose on a camping trip. It had been a wonderful success so far. Not a deathclaw or cazador in sight. They had hiked up a mountain trail near to their house and were now staring up at the stars.

"Hey Six?"

"Yeah?"

"Nothing. I love you."

"Aw, I love you too."

* * *

Attempt three, also failed. Betsy was getting more than a little frustrated. It had been three weeks now since she had first tried to propose to Six and honestly, she was running out of ideas.

* * *

It was late at night and Six was knitting quietly in the corner. Betsy put down her novel. This time she would propose. Betsy cleared her throat nervously.

"Six."

"Mhm?"

"Will you marry me?" Six looked up from her knitting, grinning.

"Hell yes!"

 


End file.
